No Lie
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = • |year = 2016 |dlc = September 20, 2018 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 135 |kcal = |dura = 3:35 |nowc = NoLie |audio = |choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos File:NoLieCoachesProof.jpg |perf = Jéssika Jessy (P1)File:NoLieJessikaEd.png Eduardo Bañuelos (P2)File:NoLieJessikaEd.png }} Dua Lipa'nın ve Sean Paul tarafından “No Lie” ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1 pembe uzun saçlı, ön kısmında çarpık bir topuz ile at kuyruğu tarzına sahip bir kadındır. O altın bir orta parça, metalik gümüş aksan ile pembe bir sutyen siyah bir gerdanlık takıyor, o üzerinde mavi taraf ile metalik parlak bir ceket giyer. Metalik gümüş tozluk ve pembe diz yüksek topuklu botlar giyer. P2 P2 ön tarafta mavi renklerle siyah saçlı bir adam. İki altın zincir, pembe aksan ve siyah fanlı metalik bir ceket, her iki tarafta gümüş şeritli mavi metalik pantolon ve siyah kısa botlar giyiyor. Şarkının başlangıcında ve sonunda, dansçılar koyu gri bir elmas desenli gri renkte filtrelenir. Şarkı boyunca, ana hatları mordan maviye değişir. Nolie coach 1@3x.png|P1 Nolie coach 2@2x.png|P2 Arka Plan Arka plan, dansçıların arkasındaki mavi kristal taşlarla siyah bir oda içinde gerçekleşir.Dansçılar elmas gibi bir durumda, ama dans etmeye başlamadan önce derileri normal beyazlarına dönüşüyor. Aynı zamanda, kristal taşlar, şarkının ritmine doğru kayıyor ve dansçıları ilk ayette dans ederken çevreleyen kristal parçalara ayrılıyorlar. Ayetlerin ilk yarısında, kırıklar mavi, turkuaz ve mor renk tonlarını parlar. İkinci yarıda, kırıklar bir mor elmas şeklinin ortasında çekilir gibi görünüyor. Pırlantanın içinde, parçalayıcılar dönüyor, bazen eğirme hızını arttırıyor. Çorbalarda, oda beyaza döner ve mavi, mor ve mor tonlarında yeni kristal taşlar, yarı saydam mor elmas şeklinin ortasından filizlenir. Aynı zamanda, önlerinde görünen durağanlık onlara müdahale ettikleri gibi, farklı pozisyonlara “tepki” veriyorlar. Köprü boyunca, daha önce görülen kristal parçalarından yapılmış görünen iki beyaz elmas şekli, odanın ortasından filizlenmiş ve birbirleriyle örtüşecek şekilde hareket ederler. Pırlantalar daha sonra şeffaf bir hale gelirler ve içinde siyah boşluk ve yıldızlardan oluşan bir alan ortaya çıkarırlar. Elmasların üst üste geldiği yerde, yeni bir beyaz elmas, son koro takip edildikten sonra iki büyük elmasın yerini kilitlemekte ve oda yeniden beyazlaşmaktadır. Şarkı sönerken, dansçılar elmas gibi renklere dönerken koyu gri gölgeye dönüşür. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 1 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves: * P1: Aşağı doğru bir dalga yapın. * P2: Kollarınızı şaşkınlık ifade edecek şekilde düz koyun. Nolie gm 1.png|Gold Move Nolie gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *Bu, Je sais pas danser'ın önizlemede sadece dört oyuncuya sahip olmasından beri ilk rutindir. *Antrenörler ilk olarak için tanıtım görüntüsünde görüldü. Galeri Game Files Nolie cover generic.jpg|'' '' NoLie Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach nolie cover albumbkg.jpg| album background NoLie BC.jpg| cover Nolie cover 1024.png| cover Nolie p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar NoLie pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots NoLie jd2018 menu.jpeg|'' '' in the menu NoLie jd2018 load.jpeg| loading screen NoLie jd2018 coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Nolie jd2018 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Promotional Images Nolie jdnow notification.jpg| notification Others nolie thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) nolie thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Nolie jd2019 promo.jpg|The coaches in a promotional video for nolie p2 glove glitch.png|Glitch with P2 s glove Videos Official Music Video Sean Paul - No Lie ft. Dua Lipa No Lie (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers No Lie - Gameplay Teaser (US) No Lie - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) No Lie - 5 stars No Lie - Just Dance Now No Lie - Just Dance 2019 Extraction No Lie - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:No Lie en:No Lie Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Dua Lipa Şarkıları Kategori:Sean Paul Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Eduardo Bañuelos Kategori:Jéssika Jessy